A Song of the Heart
by purple.glitter24
Summary: Sasuke's back. but the two don't know how to come together. Will their stuborness keep the apart or will a song bing two separate hearts together?


Hello guys! This is my other fic. I've been thinking about my other stories and thinking of new ideas. This is one of the few the entered my mind when I was singing my favorite songs. This is a songfic and actually this has been used in one show in the Philippines. It has been starred by Korean actors. It's so kawaii. But this is a song performed by a Filipina artist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been 5 months since Sasuke came back to Konoha after 5 years of absence. He was walking badly wounded through the gates of Konoha when the anbus escorted him to the Hokage.

That time, Sakura has changed. She still likes him and all but he knows her boundaries and knows that he cannot force Sasuke in liking her as much as she appreciated him. She just kept her feelings. She also started calling him Sasuke-san or Uchiha-kun instead of the usual Sasuke-kun since she thought that it annoyed him so. But the truth is, she didn't know that it annoyed him more thinking that Sakura liked another and stopped liking him.

She also has filled out the curves and has been a considerable body that all guys in Konoha dreamed of claiming for them. But of course, we know that she has her eyes for only one guy. A very very waay lucky guy. He is just blind.

After Sasuke has left, Ino and Sakura reconciled and were best of friends and Ino has started dating Shikamaru. Lee on the other hand finally got over Sakura and is a great friend of hers after finding a girl that also admires Gai and wear anything with the shade of green. Neji opened up some more and is the official boyfriend of Konoha's weapon mistress Tenten.

And this is the start of my story.

The day of hearts is slowly approaching and as usual, our main characters are busy running away from their fans. Or should I say rabid fans? (A.N. I'm also a fan of Sasuke and I love him so so much but I really really like this two together)

On the Valentine's Day, Ino convinced Tsunade to have a singing contest in time with the festival. And Ino has convinced Sakura to be one of the contestants. (A.N. hehehe…. Ino is a very persuasive person… hehehe…)

On the festival, all members of Rookie 9, are present with their dates but Sasuke and Sakura decided to come alone since they don't have their special someones.

"Hello everybody! I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm the host of tonights festivities. And for a start, in our contests, I chose the contestants that will surely give us one hell of a night!" Ino said smiling approvingly while the audience cheered and hoots.

"I will now introduce the contestants. Our first contestant is Haruno Sakura. Take the house down!"

Sakura walked-in with her pure beauty and glory. There she is in front looking like a goddess in everybody's eyes especially the last Uchiha survivor. (A.N. he already killed Itachi okay. He is now going to fulfill his 2nd goal)

"Hello everybody. This song is entitled 'We belong'. I dedicate this to a very special person here tonight. I know he only sees me as a friend but I hope he realizes that he is so important to me than anybody else."

_I've tried to tell you  
So many times this feelings of mine  
But it's not that easy  
Letting you know  
How I love you so  
_

_  
complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way  
Complete me, you complete me  
Like words and melody  
_

_  
Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
_

_  
Hoping that someday  
For that hello, just a simple hello  
And maybe tomorrow  
I'm the reason you'll smile  
And you make my day_

_complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way  
Complete me, you complete me  
Like words and melody  
_

_  
don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
We belong  
_

_  
Together, you're my shelter in the pouring rain  
I just hope that you will see  
You and me we belong_

_don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
We belong_

"Thank you."

After a few more contestants, the winner is to be rewarded.

"And now, I'm proud to announce that the winner is Haruno Sakura."

The festival lasted to midnight and after that, the people started to go home. Sakura had a splendid time. But somehow, she still can't help but feel empty inside. Her friends tried to keep her company throughout the whole night but she knows that they are just trying to cheer her up but still, she appreciated to her friends' care.

After her song, she noticed that Sasuke is nowhere to be found. This made her sad but she tried not to let it show because she know that this will affect her friends greatly.

On her way home, she sang again a song that expressed her feelings for him.

_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what i was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same  
_

_  
Especially for you  
I wanna tell you i was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that i'm next to you_

No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love i have is  
Especially for you

Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How i'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that i'm next to you  


_  
I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
Oh,  
And i wanna bring out all the love inside you,  
Oh  
_

_  
And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love i have is  
Especially for you  
_

_  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
And now that i'm next to you_

And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love i have is  
Especially for you

_And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love i have is  
Especially for you_

As she finished the song, a tear drop fell.

"You know, you were always annoying." She heard a voice. But instead of being sad, it made her happy. They were talking less since he came and just gave occasional nods and smiles (for Sakura of course).

She smiled, "Should I take that as a compliment?" Sakura said in a teasing way. Sasuke smirked then shrugged.

He was always a soft spoken guy. Sakura thought. "I wanted to congratulate you. You did great out there."

"Thank you." She blushed as Sasuke's smirk grew.

"You also look beautiful tonight and every other day. Care to be my girl?" Sasuke said as Sakura's head shot up.

Then, Sakura kissed him deeply in the lips which started as a passionate one.

"Does that answer your question?" "Maybe this." Sasuke said as he started another passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whoo! That is one fic finished. Remember to review. Love you guys!


End file.
